Un viaje para enamorarse!
by DanuchylovesHP
Summary: Arena, sol y agua salada, sera suficiente para admitir el amor que sienten?-este es mi primer fic sola, espero que les guste, dejen reviews!
1. Rumbo a la playa

Capitulo1: Rumbo a la playa  
  
Rrrrrrr.....se oyó una puerta a lo lejos, luego unos pasos sobre la alfombra, poco después un agudo y 'frio' dolor en su cicatriz despertó a Harry de su sueño. "lo siento Harry, amigo" se oyó decir al pelirrojo "Que fue eso?" pregunto Harry desconcertado Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry había hecho el desayuno y le llevaba a Harry un plato de Avena, pero sin querer derramo un poco de jugo de Naranja en su frente mienta intentaba poner la gran bandeja en la mesita de noche. "Lo siento, enserio, manos torpes" siguió disculpándose Ron "De todas maneras gracias por el desayuno, me voy a dar un baño, ya vengo" Harry cruzó la habitación con el pijama lleno de jugo (un pantalón de dormir, sin camisa) y fue hasta el baño. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Ron salio corriendo y llego a la mesita del recibidor lo más rápido que pudo: "HOLLLLLAAAAA!!!" "PORQUE...tienes que gritar Ronald Weasley?" "Oh.....lo siento 'Hermy'...no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas....y bien...conseguiste los pasajes?" dijo Ron "no me digas Hermy....y no...no conseguí los pasajes de eso quería hablarles.....esta Harry?" "Se estaaaaaaaa (bostezo) bañando" "mmhmm...claro, comprendo, bueno al rato y me aparezco bien?" respondió Hermione "te espero....amos" se despidió el pelirrojo. Hacía ya dos meses que habían salido de Hogwarts y estaban empezando a disfrutar la libertad de sus vidas....y las responsabilidades.....excepto por Ron claro...que se estaba tomando esta nueva vida a la ligera.  
  
Hermione la otra mejor amiga de Harry colgó el teléfono suavemente dando un suspiro...Ron.... pensó, seguía llamándola Hermy....lo hacia para fastidiarla, la llamaba así desde el quinto curso, solo bastaba que ese chico le hablara para que sus rodillas se volvieran de gelatina...se regañó a si misma por pensar en Ron...en un instante volvió al tema de los pasajes......por motivo de abandonar Hogwarts sus compañeros de curso...incluyéndose ella habían planeado irse de viaje a Australia, habían comprado las cosas, habían hecho los preparativos, todo estaba listo, todo.....menos los.....pasajes!!! Hermione estaba encargada de adquirirlos, pero no pudo ya que le habían cerrado la agencia de viajes en la cara....y lo peor....se iban pasado mañana!!!......*y si después no habían* pensó la chica....*no...hay que ser positiva*...hoy volvería a intentar conseguirlos pero decidió que esta vez iría acompañada de Harry y Ron. Media hora mas tarde se encontraba en la pequeña salita de la casa de Harry...donde Ron también vivía puesto que no tenia para comprarse la suya propia...la casa se encontraba un poco desordenada...*hombres* pensó la chica. "Hermione!" Harry la sorprendió desde atrás "no sabia que venias" "Hola Harry, si me acabo de aparec....QUE?...Ron no te dijo que venía?" "pues no" dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ron que estaba roncando en un sofá, Hermione no había notado esto...también se sobresaltó. *paciencia* pensó Herm "Eh...bueno vine para decirles que no encontré los pasajes, y quería que me acompañaran a ver si lo podía conseguir hoy" "no es que si los puedes....es que los tienes que conseguir hoy....si no, no vamos a poder ir, y no me quiero quedar en esta casa todo el verano!" "tienes razón pero con este tonto durmiendo no vamos a poder hacer nada....ejem...Ron...despierta...AHORA!" " Profesor Snape...yo no lo hice..lo juro!!"...luego este se detuvo incorporándose "Que paso?".....dijo viendo las caras de Harry y Herm desconcertadas "lo que pasa es que eres la razón por la cual aun no hemos ido a comprar los pasajes" dijo extrañamente Hermione con una voz de madre regañando a un hijo.  
  
Mas tarde se encontraban sentados en la espaciosa oficina de la ejecutiva de ventas, explicándole a la misma lo que querían, lo cual era difícil porque Harry y Hermione hablaban al mismo tiempo: "tres habitaciones en el hotel 'J.M. Marriot'" "no mejor dos" "he dicho tres...una para cada uno" "es mucho dinero" "que sean contiguas, así sale mas barato" Ron se encontraba en una especie de trance....dormitaba en su asiento sin opinar, podía oír las voces de sus amigos discutiendo a lo lejos.... "No quiero que a media noche, me molesten, mantendré las puertas cerradas" "porque habríamos de molestarte Hermione?" "ustedes par de bromistas" Para sorpresa de todos Ron habló: "Bueno, si te molestara a media noche Hermy sería para otros....eh....asuntos" Ambas, la ejecutiva y Hermione se quedaron pálidas, Harry se levanto y se llevo a Ron jalándolo por la camisa viendo a Herm con una cara de 'no sabe lo que hace'. Un poco mas tarde salio la chica con folletos y pasajes en la mano, miraba al piso, y después de entregarle sus boletos a cada uno salio corriendo y se perdió de vista. Después de correr varias calles, se detuvo en una esquina a tomar aire y cuando nadie la veía desapareció y apareció en su casa, se desplomo en el sofá y luego lloro silenciosamente...*como era posible que Ron jugara así con sus sentimientos, si tan solo el supiera cuanto lo quería...*  
  
"Simplemente no lo entiendo Harry, era una broma, porque se fue" decía Ron mas tarde "No lo se, a veces las mujeres son extrañas....Cho por ejemplo..ella era muy extraña...lloraba y corría y al día siguiente estaba feliz..y luego...lloraba otra vez!" "Cho es un caso especial, ella si que era extraña" dijo Ron con semblante divertido. "El caso es que no debes preocuparte por Herm....preocúpate por ver quien llega primero al piso de arriba!!!!....jajajajajaja!!!" Ron cayó a mitad de las escaleras y Harry se río de el....se notaban claramente sus 17 años!!  
  
"pssst...Hermione, despierta" "mmhmm, Oh, me quede dormida en el sofá" le dijo a una mancha pelirroja "Lo siento, entre por la ventana, no me abrías la puerta" respondió la delgada chica "Buenos días Ginny, no te preocupes por lo de la ventana....pasa..Oops...ya estas adentro...te preparare un poco de té" dijo Herm levantándose "Adivina que?.....me voy con ustedes!" dijo Ginny antes de que Herm pudiera adivinar. "Que, bien así podré tener una amiga con quien pasarla....y.." "Y dime...que te hizo esta vez?" "es muy obvio?" pegunto Hermione asombrada "esos ojos rojos son las huellas de mi hermano...los conozco a ambos como la palma de mi mano...y dime es por Hannah?" Ron y una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Hannah Habbot se habían hecho novios hacia ya tres semanas...cuando aun estaban en el colegio....a Hermione esto le sentó muy mal...pero fue fuerte. "No, no es por ella"....y le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior. "tranquila Herm ignóralo...eh....es Ron"dijo Ginny mientras le secaba las lágrimas "Ya se que es Ron, precisamente porque es el me pongo así, tu sabes que el es mi primer amor" "Y el único, al parecer" dijo la chica pelirroja "que quieres decir con eso" "Nada, nada mejor vamos a empacar" Subieron las dos al piso de arriba a preparar todo, y un ataque de histeria de Hermione por no tener bañador nuevo fue lo que las llevo al SOHO donde las tiendas de moda están a comprar uno, al ver la cara de tristeza de Ginny en las tiendas tan caras, Herm decidió comprarle un par a ella también. 'Nos vamos a la playa' gritaban mas tarde las chicas por la ventanilla del auto de Hermione.  
  
"Diga" contestó "Ah, hola Hannah, si ya te lo paso" un segundo mas tarde Ron estaba al teléfono para hablarle a su novia, A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia esto, después de todo Hannah había dudado de el en el segundo curso, y aunque los años la habían hecho atractiva, había algo que no lo dejaba convencerse, Ron por otro lado siempre le decía 'es a mi a quien le tiene que caer', si era cierto pero la opinión de los amigos valía y la de el y muchísimo menos la de Hermione eran a favor a la chica. "Ya lo tiene todo Harry, me va esperar en el aeropuerto" dijo el pelirrojo Esto era mas de lo que Harry podía aguantar, no iba a calarse los comentarios absurdos de la noviecita de Ron, de pronto sonó un 'crak' y Ginny apareció en la habitación, tenia lo que parecía un bolígrafo en la mano, sin duda un traslador. Harry la miro de arriba abajo, tal vez fuera la razón por la que esta se sonrojara. Este le pico el ojo como saludo. "eh...Ho-hola ha-Harry" de pronto recordó la razón por la que estaba allí " ROOON!" "Oye no es justo a Harry no le saludaste así" reprocho este "Tendré mis razones...además tu no te lo mereces, después de lo que le hiciste a Hermione, no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza" "No me digas que te fue con el cuento....esto es increíble" y con un "pop" desapareció "VEN Y DA LA CARA RONALD WEASLE...glup" no pudo seguir, Harry la tenia agarrada por los hombros tratando de calmarla, estaba llamando la atención de los vecinos, claro esto lo que hacia era ponerla mas nerviosa. "Me-mejor me voy, te-tengo cosas que hacer, adiós Harry" y con otro crack desapareció dejando al chico en medio de sala sin saber que hacer"  
  
A la mañana siguiente el viaje hasta el aeropuerto no fue muy agradable, ni Ginny ni Hermione le hablaban a Ron, Harry no podía conversar sin que Ginny se pusiera nerviosa y si Hermione decía algo Ron hacia un ruido muy seco con la garganta, así que el viaje fue muy callado y el trafico matutino lo hacían aun mas insoportable. Se iban un viernes así que llegarían a Australia ya muy entrada la noche y se regresarían un jueves por la mañana en Australia y llegarían un Miércoles por la noche a Londres. Si el viaje en auto no fue agradable, el viaje en avión fue insoportable, la primera sorpresa de la mañana fue ver a Hannah con los demás amigos de Griffindor de Harry, por supuesto ya Herm lo sabía, puesto que Ginny se lo había comentado, esta volteo la cara cuando se dieron un beso por saludo, pero la pelirroja tenía un plan con Hermione, mirando el reloj dijo a Ginny en voz muy alta "Es que Victor no vendrá?" Ron soltó de repente a Hannah y la empujo, la pobre cayó encima de Dean Thomas, luego se le fue poniendo la cara de un rojo como tomate y Harry creyó ver humo saliendo de sus orejas. En realidad Victor Krum no era del agrado de nadie en ese grupo, hasta Ginny a veces dejaba notar sus ganas de ver a Hermione y Ron juntos. De pronto a lo lejos se vio un par de gruesas cejas corriendo hacia donde estaba Herm, quien luego quedo cubierta por fuertes brazos que la....abrazaban. "Que gusto verrrrte Hermio-ninny, gusto también verrrte 'Jenny'" "Oh no sabia que Ginny trabajara en 'Mi bella genio', honestamente" se oyó decir a Ron en un susurro lejano. Mas tarde en el avión iban distribuidos de esta manera, Dean Thomas iba con su novia muggle, atrás iban Ron con Hannah, luego Hermione con Krum y a su derecha iban en un asiento de tres Ginny, Harry y Seamus Finnigan. Algunos se durmieron durante el viaje, Ginny dejo caer 'accidentalmete' su cabeza sobre la de Harry, Dean y su novia jugaban ajedrez muggle, Victor estaba en el quinto sueño al igual que Hannah y....una parte de Ron que intentaba conciliar el sueño pero la entretenida charla de Seamus y Harry sobre los mundiales no lo dejaba, Hermione leía los folletos de emergencia, en eso una atractiva aeromoza paso, a Ron se le salieron los ojos y dijo lo que quería hacer con la aeromoza cosa que provoco que Hermione pateara la parte trasera de el asiento del chico. Dejaban Londres, ya no se veía ni las diminutas casitas, este viaje prometía ser fantástico, al menos eso creía Hermione. 


	2. Sol, arena y demasiada agua!

Hey! Muchísimas gracias a TODOS los que me dejaron reviews, bueno aquí tienen el segundo capitulo  
  
Capitulo2: Arena, sol y demasiada agua.  
  
"Señores pasajeros, se les agradece colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, ya que en pocos momentos estaremos arribando a la hermosa isla de Australia" se oyó decir a la aeromoza, en ese momento los que estaban dormidos se incorporaron. "señorita, me ayuda a ponerme el cinturón" dijo Ron con malicia, esta vez fueron ambas Hermione y Hannah las que lo golpearon. Al bajar del avión Hermione se tropezó con Ron quien llevaba una maleta en la mano, pero con la otra pudo sostener a la chica por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara. En dos taxis llegaron al hotel, en uno iban Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Victor, en el otro iban Harry, Ron, Hannah y Hermione, al igual que en Londres los comentarios no faltaron. Como era de noche no podían admirar el paisaje, solo veían las lucecitas de Sydney, poco después llegaron al hotel y como cada grupo había hecho sus reservaciones por separado terminaron Seamus y Hermione yendo a la recepción a retirar las llaves, bueno las tarjetas!! Dean anunció que el, Hannah y Seamus estaban en el piso tres, por otro lado Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban dos pisos mas arriba y Ginny estaba en el octavo piso, al parecer único que no tenía donde dormir era Víctor. "Que pasa Vicky no tienes donde quedarte" pregunto Ron inocentemente Este simplemente negó con la cabeza, al final terminaron pagándole una habitación entre todos, en el mismo piso de Ginny, a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Ron mantenía la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Harry abierta, así que los dos pasaban de un lado a otro tirando la ropa y criticando a Krum, Hermione por su parte trancó la suya para evitar que Ron hiciera una locura. Esta se echo en su cama, ya con el pijama de mono y camisa de tiritas de un lila pálido y se que do dormida en un instante. 'TOC, TOC, TOC' "mmhmm, dame cinco minutos, mama" dijo la chica del cabello enmarañado "Hermy estas bien?" dijo una voz hermosa para ella "Um, eh, Ron que quieres?"dijo parándose a abrir la puerta La primera visión de Ron fue una Hermione despeinada y somnolienta pero no pudo evitar ver que su camiseta estaba mostrando parte de sus 'atributos' La primera visión de Hermione fue un Ron bañado y arreglado con unos shorts azules de estos que usan los chicos para ir a la playa y una franela blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias (de hombre, también se le llaman cholitas). Ambos gritaron y cerraron la puerta. El corazón de Hermione latía a mil, tubo que tomar mucho aire para calmarse, luego se dio una ducha rápida aun sonriendo por la emoción, termino poniéndose un bikini azul con cayenas (son estas flores blancas de moda) y un pareo azul también, tenia unas sandalias con las mismas flores y se agarro el cabello en un moño al estilo oriental, con unos palitos del mismo estilo. Ese día el grupo había quedado en ir a la playa del hotel, Hermione se encontró en el pasillo con Ron y Harry que tenia la misma pinta que Ron solo que sus shorts eran verdes, también pudo notar que llevaba lentes de sol. Hermione seguía sonriendo y Ron la miraba con picardía, Harry como no entendía nada se limito a quedarse callado. Al bajar al lobby del hotel se encontraron con los demás, Ginny llevaba un bikini de color rojo, se notaba bajo la bata semi transparente que tenia puesta (Harry noto esto), se dirigieron a la playa...no había señales de Krum aun. Todos tendieron las toallas en la blanca arena, hacia un mucho calor y el olor a agua salada combinado con la suave brisa hacían el ambiente perfecto. En ese momento algo lo arruino todo, era la aguda voz de Hannah. "Pastelito, me pones protector solar en la espalda, Ron cielo" Todos rieron al oír el sobrenombre excepto Ron, Hermione y Ginny quienes se quedaron callados, a Ron se le coloraron las orejas. "Eeeh, claro porque no?" y fue a echarle el bloqueador. A Hermione se le fundían los ojos de la ira y las ganas de llorar, para pasar desapercibida se paro de un salto, se quito el pareo y salio corriendo al agua, era relajante sentir el agua fría en esos momentos de tensión, estuvo nadando de aquí para allá por un rato sin darse cuenta de que la resaca la arrastraba cada vez mas y mas adentro, no se dio cuenta de que había traspasado la marca de seguridad, en ese momento se enredo con un alga en la arena justo cuando el remolino dejado por una ola la arrastraba hacia la profundidad, mas y mas corrientes la mareaban, podía ver solo burbujas que pasaban muy rápido, no podía salir a la superficie, se le agotaba el oxigeno, poco a poco todo se iba poniendo oscuro de pronto dejo de oír..... El ruido de la gente gritando se escuchaba a lo lejos, Hermione pensó que iba a vomitar, desde luego fue lo que hizo, vomitaba agua, a lo lejos distinguió una mancha de pelo color zanahoria que le daba palmaditas en las mejillas. "Oh, gracias a Dios que estas bien, creí que te perdería!" dijo este chico mientras Hermione tosía y botaba mas agua, de pronto su cabeza estaba en el abdomen de Ron. "No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, ok" Se había ahogado, estaba acostada en la arena y montón de cabezas curiosas la veían, Sintió como dos fuetes y calidos brazos la cargaban, al lado de Ron iban Harry y Ginny, la llevaban al hotel, entraron en la habitación de Ron regando arena por todos lados, el pelirrojo acostó a Hermione en la cama dándole aire, esta se incorporo lentamente mirando a todos con algo de pena. "Que, que paso?" pregunto con voz nerviosa "te vimos caer, y luego agua salpicando por todos lados, entonces Ron salio corriendo y nado hasta donde tu estabas, te encontrabas inconsciente cuando te trajo a la orilla, luego te tendió en la arena y como no reaccionabas te hizo RCP (reanimación cardio-pulmonar, o respiración boca a boca) y luego empezaste a convulsionar.....fue horrible, pensamos que habías muerto" pudo decir Harry al ver que Ron del susto no podía. Hermione al oír esto volvió a tirarse en la cama, con los ojos cerrados sin poder hablar, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, Ron la había salvado, significaría esto algo para el, no estaba segura, entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a Ron y a ella misma, pidió a Harry y Ginny que salieran de la habitación, estos obedecieron, Hermione estaba lista para tener unas palabras con Ron, pero el estaría listo? "Yo, yo, Ron muchísimas gracias!" dijo Hermione saltándole encima sin poder contenerse, lo abrazo llenándolo mas de arena. "No hay de que Mione, solo hice lo que un 'amigo' haría, es todo" "Oh, comprendo, bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte"dijo algo decepcionada En eso entro Krum en la habitación muy alterado, por alguna extraña razón llevaba unos jeans y camisa. "Hermione estas bien, me acaban de decir, no se que hubiese hecho si te perdiera" dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ron que lo miraba con odio y al mismo tiempo con desconcierto dijo "Si no fuera por tu amigo estarías ahora muerta, lastima que yo no llegue tiempo, me quede esperándolos en el centro" "me suena un poco a Lockhart" dijo Ron "Como que en el centro Victor?" pregunto Hermione "Bueno, no se supone que íbamos a ir de compras, 'Ronaldo' me dijo que los esperara en el centro la ciudad" Victor miró a ambos lados "No lo entiendo" Hermione miro a Ron con una cara de rabia, mientras este que no podía aguantar la risa, se volteaba hacia la ventana evitando la mirada de Victor.  
  
**¿Se sinceraran estos dos?, bueno veamos que pasa en el siguiente cap...pero mientras....Dejen Reviews!!!  
  
Love, Danuchy! 


	3. Cuando las cosas duelen!

Disculpen la tardanza de verdad, bueno, pero aquí tienen el tercer cap, para que lo disfruten....dedicado a todos los que me dejan Reviews...y un saludo especial para Buddy!!  
  
Capitulo3: Cuando las cosas duelen.  
  
Esa noche decidieron ir a cenar todos a un restaurante fuera, en la ciudad de Sydney, nuevamente se fueron en un taxi, Hermione llevaba un vestido tres cuartos de color verde pálido con otro moño estilo oriental, Ginny en cambio llevaba unos pantalones de cuero beige con una camisa blanca algo bastante escotada que le hacia notar su bronceado y hacia que Harry diera respingos también. Ambos Ron y Harry llevaban jeans, el de Ron negro y el de Harry azul oscuro, acompañados de camisas, blanca para el caso de Ron y cuadritos azules para el caso de Harry, ambas remangadas por el antebrazo. Los demás vestían con el mismo estilo. Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa grande cerca de la ventana, mientras ordenaban Ginny no pudo dejar de notar como Ron miraba a Hermione quien estaba absorta en una conversación con Krum sobre los ríos de Bulgaria. De repente Seamus le habló: "Sabes Ginn, te ves muy linda esta noche" esta sin dejar de tartamudear le agradeció el cumplido, pero la cosa no paro ahí, "Sabes te he observado, y realmente me caes muy bien, me gustan tus ojos" este cada vez se iba acercando mas y mas a Ginny quien si se seguía arrimando le iba a caer encima a la novia de Dean que estaba hablando con Harry, este de vez encunado miraba a Ginn de reojo. De pronto sin previo aviso Ron se levanto de su asiento al tiempo en que una suave canción sonaba. "Hermione, te gusta-gustaría ba-bail..."pero Krum se le adelantó "Hemio-ninny me permites esta pieza?" viendo a Ron que había vuelto a su estado de trance solo que mas profundo esta asintió y se dirigió con Krum a la pista de baile del restaurante junto con Dean y su novia. En eso Seamus sacó a bailar a Ginny, que acepto, Harry se levanto como para impedirlo, pero luego se volvió a sentar. Quedaban en la mesa Hanna y el dúo dinámico que una vez más habían desperdiciado la oportunidad. Al terminar la canción volvieron a la mesa, Harry pudo notar que Ginny particularmente tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Hermione venía algo abrumada. Después de comer volvieron al hotel donde se despidieron y cada quien fue a su habitación, era muy entrada la noche. "Mione, te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo Ron antes de entrar a su habitación "Si por supuesto, que ocurre?" "Por que, por que bailaste con Krum y no.....conmigo?" "Creo que si me lo hubiese pedido hubiese aceptado, obviamente el se adelanto, o mejor dicho se atrevió!" dijo la chica ya mas alterada, Harry que podía ver un berrinche en camino se adentro en su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo. "Bueno, no era obvio, pensé que lo suponías, que te lo iba a pedir" "ME ENCANTA, AHORA YO TENGO QUE SUPONER" "PUES CLARO"dijo Ron "ERES UN COBARDE RONALD WEASLEY" dijo mientras se encerraba en su habitación de un portazo, el iba a reprochar pero sabia que ella tenia toda la razón. A la mañana siguiente mientras todos se encontraban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel, Ginny dio una noticia no muy grata. "Bueno, voy a aprovechar que todos estamos juntos para decir que Seamus y yo somos novios, jejejeje, desde ayer" para que no fuera muy obvio el desagrado de Harry y la sobreprotección de Ron, Hermione se levanto y abrazó a Ginny, así como Hannah y Krum quien después levanto su vaso de jugo para hacer un brindis en donde Harry no levanto su vaso. Mientras estaban montados en el ferry que los iba a llevar a conocer el famoso arrecife australiano, Harry tuvo unas palabras con Ginny, no sabia que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Ginn pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella a cada momento, sentía y aunque le costara admitirlo sentía que la quería solo para el, no era justo que ella estuviera con alguien mas. Era esto amor, o simplemente un capricho? "Así que eres novia de Seamus?" "si Harry así es, y porque lo dices" "Eres feliz, cuanto tiempo tienes con esto, te lo pidió el o al revés, dime Ginny tu lo quisiste?" Ginn estaba asustada nunca había visto a Harry hablar de esa manera. "Harry que te ocurre porque me preguntas todo eso, como voy a saber si soy feliz, el y yo somos novios desde ayer!" "No es JUSTO!" dijo Harry dando una patada en el suelo haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara, luego este se alejo. En otra parte del ferry había otra discusión muy parecida: "YO NO TE PEDI QUE EMPEZARAS A SALIR CON ELLA!" "TU ME OBLIGASTE, ME OBLIGASTE" gritaba el pelirrojo "DE QUE HABLAS, HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA" "SIIII, HE PERDIDO LA CABEZA POR T.." este pensó que lo iba a arruinar todo "ya no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo, no lo entenderías" dijo la chica muy dolida con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Hermione se alejo y fue a dar con Krum que la estaba buscando, este al ver el estado en que estaba la chica la abrazo intentando consolarla, ella lloraba amargamente sobre los hombros de Victor sin decirle las razones. Por otro lado Ginny se reunió con Seamus aun sin entender la actitud de Harry, la pregunta que el le había hecho ahora rondaba por su cabeza, muy en el fondo Ginn sabía que le había dado el 'si' a Seamus solo por desesperación de sentirse amada por alguien, pero en su corazón solo había lugar para una persona. Seamus beso su frente y luego le pregunto que le pasaba, ella solo dijo que se habia mareado por el viaje, este la besó delicadamente en los labios, no se daba cuenta de que Harry los observaba de cerca, de pronto Ron se le acerco al chico de cabello oscuro. "La vida apesta" dijo como saludo "Estoy de acuerdo con tigo, no se ni para que vine a este viaje" "Y a ti que te pasa" pregunto Ron curioso "Que me pasa, QUE ME PASA!, demonios Ron, no te das cuentas que estoy derretido por tu hermanita" Ron casi se cae para atrás de la impresión, Harry continuo "No ves que cada ves que se me acerca, me pongo nervioso, si Ron, tu hermana me excita, me vuelve loco, y no se ni para que te digo esto, además ella esta con Seamus y no la culpo, talvez si hubiese aprovechado todo el tiempo que tuve, PERO NOO!!, ya no hay marcha atrás, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo"dijo finalmente agachando la cabeza de la pena. Ron lo miraba paralizado, su amigo tenia un grave problema, como iba a ayudarlo el si no podía ayudarse a si mismo. Poco tiempo después estos dos chicos se encontraban desde la orilla de una diminuta isla viendo a Krum hacer submarinismo y enseñando a Hermione a Ginny y a Hannah como respirar correctamente bajo el agua. Dean y su novia se habían ido a un lugar mas privado y Seamus preparaba la parrilla para almorzar. Harry decidió entrar al agua, quedo fascinado con las maravillas que había bajo el agua, después de todo el viaje si había valido la pena. Mientras comían las hamburguesas ron se llenó de katsup, mientras Hannah se la limpiaba con un beso, se oyó murmurar a Hermione 'exibiccionistas'. Más tarde de nuevo en el hotel, Ron vio a Hermione susurrarle algo al oído a Krum y luego subir a la habitación a cambiarse pues iban a ir hacer compras por la ciudad. Esto le hizo ponerse un poco rojo de la rabia. Mientras tanto una pequeña sorpresa le esperaba a Harry en su habitación. "Servicio de Limpieza"dijo una voz afuera Harry salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, medio mojado abrió la puerta...casi se le cae la toalla de la impresión! "Harry?, wow que gusto verte!" dijo una chica de rasgos orientales "CHO???" dijo Harry sin importarle que la chica lo mirara de arriba abajo "pero que haces tu aquí, en Australia, Oh, ya se es una pesadilla y aun no me despierto." "Jeje, no Harry es que es trabajo de medio turno, mientras me aprueban en la liga de Quiditch de Inglaterra, y tu como has estado?" "Me gustaría quedarme hablando aquí con tigo, no, realmente no me gustaría, el caso es que tengo cosas que hacer así que puedes limpiar la habitación mas tarde bien" y dejándola con la palabra en la boca cerró la puerta. Todos se reencontraron en el lobby del hotel, Hermione vestía unos jeans desteñidos y una playera de tiritas, Ginny igual solo que con una minifalda de jeans, ambas tenían sandalias, Ron y Harry ambos llevaban jeans, el primero con un sweater y el segundo con una camisa de 'una marca muy reconocida que empieza por N', Ron tenía una cara de melancolía pero al oír lo de Cho expreso una vaga sonrisa, El viaje al centro fue extremadamente callado que el taxista les hizo una rebaja en el precio. Era molesto ver a Krum pagarles todo lo que querían a Ginn y Mione, mientras Hannah pedía a gritos que Ron le regalara un collar muy horrendo (en opinión de Ron) y costoso. Poco después se sentaron en una heladería, en eso Krum dijo: "Yo invito, de que quierrren los helados" "Oh no Vicky ya has gastado mucho dinero, yo puedo pagar el mío, NO necesito de un bueno para nada como tu!" dejo salir Ron "No le hables así a Victor!" dijeron Ginn y Hermione al mismo tiempo. "No trrrranquilas chicas, yo lo entiendo, si alguien mejorrr que yo me quitarrra algo que quierrro mucho, porrr serrr un tonto, bueno no lo culpo, me da lastima!" Ambos Harry y Ron se pararon, agarrados por Seamus y Dean, la gente los comenzaba a mirar, "Ron Vámonos de aquí" dijo finalmente Harry. Se pararon de la pequeña mesita cubierta de paquetes y bolsas y se perdieron entre la gente calle arriba. "Con que clase de gente tenemos que convivirrr" dijo Krum "No hables así de mi hermano, aunque a veces es un grosero, si, pero es mi hermano!" Ginny tenía las orejas rojas, se sentó refunfuñando. "Lo siento mi querrida niña, me deje llevarr, te suplico que me perrrdones" "Mejor nos vamos al hotel" dijo la novia de Dean  
  
"Ese hijo de perra!" le comentaba Harry a Ron mas tarde, habían caminado y caminado por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, "Viste como las tiene?", afirmo Ron "Hermione ni siquiera me mira a los ojos como antes! Y ni hablar de Ginny esta de un estúpido que ni Percy!!", Harry agregó "no me hables de ella, no me provoques" "lo siento Harry enserio, vamos a pedir un taxi hasta el hotel y lo pagamos entre los dos" dijo Ron cambiando al tema. "bueno, aquí viene uno, TAXI!"  
  
Cuando llegaron al hotel la recepcionista informó que los demás tenían ya 15 minutos allí y que habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Subieron en el ascensor y Harry se despidió de Ron en el pasillo, lo único quería hacer era dormir. Ron abrió la puerta, tenía planeado darse un baño y luego ir a la cama, pero algo mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba casi a oscuras, excepto por un par de velas, que despedían un olor a rosas, había también pétalos de rosa regados por todos lados, a Ron esto le recordaba a la profesora Trewlaney. De pronto una música muy empalagosa empezó a sonar y del armario salió Hannah en ropa interior.  
  
*Mmmhh, que pasara entre estos dos, que diría Hermione si los viera!!!.....eso....lo averiguaran el el proximo cap!!" 


End file.
